1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of headset technology, and more particularly, to a headset capable of operating to discriminate a voice call and an image call.
2. Description of the Related Art
As technology has significantly advanced to decrease the size of batteries while maintaining electric capacity, portable terminals have been able to utilize the advanced battery technology to implement various optional functions. For example, a portable terminal may have a file playing function capable of playing audio and video files that have been previously stored or for providing language instruction for learning another language (e.g., English). Further, the portable terminal includes various additional functions such as a camera function photographing still images, a video camera function tracking and photographing moving images.
Moreover, the portable terminal provides a function for forming a near distance communication channel with specific devices located at a near distance and exchanging or controlling data as well as a mobile communication function using a base station. For example, a Bluetooth module may be used as a representative communication module having the near distance communication function.
However, a conventional near distance communication function is limited to only a function of sending signals generated by a portable terminal to the portable terminal that can not satisfy a user's various desires. Accordingly, there is a demand for the development of various functions that may provide various operations to a specific user function of the portable terminal.